


Stuck With You

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Yami Bakura and Marik being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my curse I said 'I do', better or worse I'm stuck with you. Cross posted from FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

Title: Stuck With You

Fandom: Yugioh

Rating: T

Characters: Ryou B. , Y. Bakura, Marik (Yami), Malik

Pairings: Tendershipping

Authoress Ramblings: Inspired by the song below.

Song Used: Stuck With You by Voltaire with Amanda Palmer of The Dresden Dolls. Amanda's lyrics are in  _italics._  Voltaire's are in  _ **bold Italics.**_ Both are underlined and  ** _in bold italics_**

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Voltaire or Amanda Palmer? Or that I own Yugioh? Pfft. I wish.

Nov 25 2011 Edit: Fixed minor errors. GAH FORMATTING! WHY THE HELL DID I FORMAT THIS THE WAY I HAD IT!?

* * *

_You're a slob, It's such a bore,_

_Your underwear strewn on the floor._

Ryou sighed in frustration as he picked up Bakura's mess, for the third time in two hours. How the other could make such a mess in such a short time was beyond him. Bakura was asleep on the couch in his underwear most of the morning. Ryou had a suspicion that he'd been out drinking with Marik last night, considering he'd come in at about 2 am, making a huge racket, and knocking over a lamp.

_**and you're a packrat, most extreme,** _

_**our house is full of magazines.** _

Bakura ducked as a stack of books and papers fell over. Ryou had given up organizing them, he just ended up getting more. They were stacked floor to ceiling in Ryou's room. Bakura had a habit of knocking them over when he opened the door, he generally avoided going in Ryou's room because of it. Today he was only in there because he needed something Ryou said was in there.

"Damnnit Ryou!"

_the toilet's broke, and yet I bet,_

_his majesty ain't fixed it yet._

"Bakura!" Ryou sounded angry.

"What?"

"Get in here!"

From the sound of his voice, Ryou was in the bathroom. Last night was a blur, but Bakura seemed to remember that Marik had tried to flush a rabbit down the toilet. Ryou must've found it.

"Yes, hikari?"

"Fix the toilet."

_**you're one to talk, sleepyhead,** _

_**and get your fat ass out of bed.** _

"Hikari! Get up! I'm hungry!" Bakura flung open Ryou's bedroom door, knocking papers flying.

"Leave me alone, Bakura."

Bakura was bouncing on the end of Ryou's mattress. Ryou kicked him, knocking him off the bed. He was tired, Bakura had kept him up late. Bakura grabbed Ryou's ankles and dragged him off the bed.

"I'm hungry."

**_oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

**_we said our vows before the pews._ **

**_"not until death may we part"_ **

People often wondered what Ryou saw in Bakura. When asked, Ryou would answer vaguely. More than once abuse was speculated, after all, Ryou was sweet and kind, and Bakura was cruel and sadistic. Bakura drank and did drugs, Ryou was against all of that. Ryou would have random bruises, most of them inflicted by Bakura earlier in their relationship, now most of them were inflicted by falling books.

_**so until then I'm stuck with you.** _

"Why are you still with him? I mean you have your own body now." Marik asked one night while they were drinking.

"Why are you still with Malik?"

"Touché"

_you swore that you'd be true to me,_

_but gave me infidelity._

Ryou was upset. He'd come home from school to find Bakura and Marik having sex on the couch. Bakura hadn't noticed Ryou's return until he heard a door slam and the telltale crash of paper and books.

"Damnnit. Get out Marik." Bakura snapped, before heading towards Ryou's room. He tried to open the door, but the piles of books and papers had blocked it.

_**why should I give a tinker's cuss?** _

_**she was your sister, what's the fuss?** _

"Ryou! Open the Ra damn door!"

"GO AWAY!"

Bakura cringed, Ryou was pissed.

"It was Marik, what's the big deal?"

_well then, let's propose a truce._

_what's good for gander is good for goose._

"How would you feel if I went out and slept with Malik?"

_**hey now that's different, you took to bed,** _

_**my favorite dog and all my friends!** _

"You dated a million people!"

"That's an exaggeration and you know it! Besides, I only dated them, you sleep with a million people!"

Bakura growled and attempted to open the door again, it moved a tiny bit. Ryou knocked over another pile.

"Ra Damnnit Ryou!"

**_oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

**_we said our vows before the pews._ **

**_"not until death may we part"_ **

**_so until then I'm stuck with you._ **

**_oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

**_we said our vows before the pews._ **

**_"not until death may we part"_ **

"Ryou still locked in his room?"

"No…he's kicked me out."

"You can crash on our couch."

"I probably shouldn't…You were the one Ryou caught me with."

"That just leaves the Pharaoh."

"Yeah." Bakura made a face.

"He'll cool off, eventually." Marik said, as he crawled into Bakura's lap.

Bakura shoved Marik off and got up.

"No. I screwed up once. I'm not going to again." Bakura left.

_this is my curse, I said "I do."_

_better or worse I'm stuck with you._

Bakura was glaring at the ceiling from the couch in the Muto's living room.

"Bakura?"

Bakura sat up in a flash.

"Ryou? I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but I can be mad at you with you home."

_you poked my eye, I wear a patch._

_I should have given you one to match._

"Ack! Bakura!" Ryou was holding his side, Bakura had shoved him into a wall while going for the door, to attempt to strangle the mail man. Ryou had managed to catch Bakura by the shirt collar to give the mail man time to escape. Ryou smacked Bakura in the head.

_**did you forget, you got me back?** _

_**you chopped my thumb off with an axe.** _

"Ack! Hikari! What was that for!"

"You broke my ribs!"

"Well sorry, hikari. But that mail man had it coming."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

_you drowned my kittens one by one._

_you looked like you were having fun._

Ryou was not happy. He'd rescued a box of kittens the other day, and Bakura and Marik had drowned them in the bathtub. Fortunately he'd gotten home before they could drown them all, and had rescued the last one. He'd screamed at them, and kicked Marik out. He ignored Bakura's pleas for forgiveness as he bundled the kitten up and headed out to take it to the vet.

_**you stabbed my mother, in the chest** _

_**with a korean bayonet!** _

"Your hikari is insane, Bakura!"

Bakura chuckled

"I know."

Ryou had stabbed Marik with a fork when he went to pet Kiki, the cat Ryou saved. Kiki had darted behind Ryou's leg when Marik tried to touch her, and Ryou had stabbed him.

"Stay away from my cat."

Marik had left via the kitchen window.

**_oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

**_we said our vows before the pews._ **

**_"not until death may we part"_ **

**_so until then I'm stuck with you._ **

**_oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

**_we said our vows before the pews._ **

**_"not until death may we part"_ **

Ryou and Bakura were asleep cuddled together on the couch, Kiki in Ryou's lap, when Malik had entered, loudly. Bakura woke up and glared at Malik, and the unspoken threat of the Shadow Realm was enough to send the Egyptian out the door. Ryou woke up when Kiki protested Bakura's presence.

"Ow…cat claws…"

Bakura shooed the cat away and gathered Ryou into his arms.

_**this is my curse, I said "I do."** _

_**lest you die first I'm stuck with you.** _

At the beginning, before Bakura had his own body, he'd tried to kill Ryou. He'd admit it, and he'd had admitted it to Ryou. Ryou had been upset, and ignored Bakura for several months, which had been easy since he spent most of the time with Marik. Bakura had continued to try to kill Ryou after he'd gotten his own body. Bakura had sent him to the hospital, broken bones, strained muscles, and even attempted to strangle him, but Ryou had survived.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you."

_and now I lie here in the grave._

_I pray to god my soul to save._

_and in the darkness of the tomb,_

_I'm glad I'm lying next to you._

The car crash had been horrific. Ryou had been driving home from Yugi's when a van ran a red light, crashing into the drivers side of the car. Bakura had been at home when the call came from the hospital. He called Marik for a ride, then he called Yugi, asked him to call everyone else.

When he got to the hospital, he was greeted by Ryou's friends. They were waiting for about an hour when the doctor came out. Bakura knew what he was going to say. He'd felt the mental connection he'd shared with Ryou break. He clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

"Who's here for Ryou Bakura."

"I am." Bakura said, standing.

"I'm sorry…he didn't make it."

Bakura bolted. He ran from the hospital, the driver of the van had died, so he couldn't get revenge. The sky opened and poured rain.

_**and as I lay here 6 feet down** _

_**my body buried under ground.** _

_**in this dank, and dreary cold,** _

_**I'm just glad I'm not alone.** _

Bakura knew that he wouldn't see Ryou in the afterlife. It would be a miracle if he made it to the afterlife, being a thief and all. That wouldn't stop him from trying. All that was left now was to choose his death, gunshot was too modern, he'd never liked guns, a knife would work, but he really didn't want to see his own blood, an overdose, he'd be with Ryou while he died. An overdose it was.

** _oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

** _we said our vows before the pews._ **

** _"not until death may we part"_ **

** _so until then I'm stuck with you._ **

** _oh but in the eyes of god,_ **

** _we said our vows before the pews._ **

** _"not until death may we part"_ **

Bakura could see Ryou, and he knew it was a drug induced hallucination. Ryou got more and more real the more drugs Bakura took. Slowly his vision clouded over, he vaguely remembered he'd left a note for Marik, and then he took one last look at Hallucination Ryou before falling into darkness.

'Marik,

I guess you knew I was gonna try and follow Ryou. Give Kiki (Ryou's cat) to Yugi, you can have our deck. Malik's motorcycle keys are in the back of the freezer and your earrings are in Ryou's room somewhere.

Bakura.'

_I'm not sad i said, "I do."_

"Bakura…"

"Ryou."

"You followed me…"

"Of course."

** _I'm just glad I was stuck with you._ **


End file.
